Pauly Mazzuchelli
Pauly Mazzuchelli was a member of Durant's criminal organization and one of the few people responsible for turning Peyton Westlake into his current state as Darkman. History Pauly was present alongside Rick, Smiley, Skip, Guzman, and Durant himself during their arranged meeting with rival mobster, Eddie Black, who refused to sell his property to Durant and threatened to make an example out of them. Under Durant's orders, Pauly and his friends easily wiped out Eddie's men, leaving only the mob boss left for Durant to torture. Pauly and the others then joined Durant on a favor for corrupt businessman Louis Strack Jr. to retrieve the incriminating document, the "Bellasarious Memorandum" that was left in Peyton Westlake's laboratory. Upon breaking into Westlake's laboratory, they proceeded to beat the scientist, as well as his assistant, Yakitito. Yielding little information from Westlake, Durant had Pauly batter the helpless scientist around. After murdering Yakitito and retrieving the memorandum, they subjected Westlake to painful torture that horribly disfigured him and then left him to die in the lab's explosion. Pauly and his gang were unaware that Westlake had in fact survived the explosion and would swear revenge against his gang as the vigilante, Darkman. Some time after the destruction of Westlake's lab, Pauly continued his role in Durant's organization and would frequently visit Erny's Best Deli to meet with Skip and Guzman to pick up a briefcase filled with Durant's money. Unknown to Pauly that Westlake was spying on them and have been taking photographs of his face and hands in order to replicate them. Darkman visited Pauly's apartment and sedated the sleeping gangster with a napkin laced with chloroform, then proceeded to dress Pauly in a fancy suit and plant a briefcase filled with clothes along with two first class tickets addressed to both Rick and Pauly himself to give off the impression that he was about to leave the city. With everything set and done, Darkman impersonated Pauly and stole the briefcase full of Durant's money. A furious Durant and Guzman broke into Pauly's apartment looking for the missing money, while the real Pauly woke up confused and pleaded to his boss that he was unaware of what had transpired. However, the incriminating evidence planted by Darkman convinced Durant that Pauly and Rick had been conspiring together to rob him blind. Durant then proceeded to throw Pauly out the window of his high rise apartment and plummet to his death, all the while Darkman (still wearing the Pauly mask) looked on with delight from the street below. Appearances in other media Comics Pauly appeared in the comic book adaptation of the first film. His appearance is similar to his film counterpart and much like in the film he was thrown from the window of his apartment and plummets down to the streets below, with Darkman only regretting that Pauly's death was swift and wished that he had suffered the same pain as he did. Pauly also appeared in the succeeding 1993 comic during a flashback depicting Durant's gang breaking into Westlake's lab. Pauly makes a return in the crossover comic Darkman vs. Army of Darkness, where he is resurrected by Durant to be apart of his Deadite Army. Novel Pauly appeared in the Darkman novel, though his surname has been changed to Reynolds. Behind the scenes Pauly was portrayed by the late Nicholas Worth. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters